Thalia Grace
}} Thalia Grace - Córka Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Beryl Grace, siostra Jasona Grace. Kiedy miała 12 lat podróżowała z Annabeth i Luke do Obozu Herosów, jednak poświęciła się, by ocalić przyjaciół po czym została przemieniona przez ojca w sosnę, dzięki czemu nie umarła. Następnie odzyskała własną postać po zetknięciu się ze Złotym Runem. Obecnie jest porucznikiem Łowczyń Artemidy. Historia Thalia jest córką Zeusa i Beryl Grace, aktorki, która popadła w alkoholizm. Po urodzeniu Thalii, Zeus opuścił posiadłość Grace'ów, przez co ucierpiała psychika matki dziewczyny. Gdy Thalia miała 7 lat, bóg wrócił w swej rzymskiej formie. Thalia zauważyła, że w tej postaci jest bardziej ojcowski i częściej używa łaciny. Wtedy urodził się jej brat Jason, po czym Zeus (wtedy Jupiter) odszedł po raz drugi. Gdy Thalia miała 9 lat, matka wzięła ją i brata na piknik do parku, gdzie wysłała dziewczynkę do samochodu, a sama oddała dziecko Herze/Junonie, która przekazała Jasona Lupie, wilczycy, która miała go wychować na Rzymianina. Oczywiście Thalia nic o tym nie wiedziała. Dziewczyna była załamana po stracie brata, straciła do matki wszelkie ciepłe uczucia i uciekła z domu. Od tej chwili używa swego nazwiska, tylko wtedy, kiedy to naprawdę jest konieczne. Po ucieczce Thalia natknęła się na innego półboga, Luke'a Castellana, syna Hermesa. Zaprzyjaźnili się i połączyli siły, by walczyć z potworami. Gdy Thalia miała 12 lat, a Luke 14, spotkali Annabeth Chase, dzielną blondwłosą, siedmioletnią półboginię. Luke był pod wrażeniem jej odwagi, dał jej sztylet i powiedział, że nie zawiedzie jej tak jak jej rodzina. Wkrótce trójka została znaleziona przez satyra imieniem Grover Underwood, który próbował przedostać ich bezpiecznie do Obozu Herosów, ale byli ścigani przez potwory z zaświatów. Bóg Hades wykrył Thalię i był wściekły na Zeusa, że ten niedotrzymał przysięgi o nie posiadaniu dzieci przez wielką trójkę. Spotkali również Artermidę i jej Łowczynie. Zoe Nightshade przekonywała Thalię, by do nich dołączyła, ale ona odmówiła, opuszczenia Luke'a. Wtedy Zoe powiedziała jej, że Luke kiedyś ją zawiedzie. Gdy dotarli do obozu, zostali zaatakowani przez potwory i Thalia, aby uratować resztę poświęciła swoje życie. Jednak Zeus zlitował się nad córką i aby zapobiec odejścia jej duszy do Hadesu, zamienił ją w sosnę która strzegła wejścia do obozu Herosów. Osobowość Thalia jest odważną, silną i opiekuńczą dziewczyną, choć czasami potrafi być uparta, dumna tak jak jej ojciec. Lubi wydawać rozkazy i staje się bardzo zła, gdy inni są jej nieposłuszni. Jest lojalna wobec tych, którym ufa i których szanuje. Jest gotowa zaryzykować życie w ich obronie. W przeciwieństwie do innych łowczyń, nie przeszkadza jej towarzystwo płci przeciwnej. Wygląd Thalia ma czarne, krótkie włosy, niebieskie oczy i piegi. Jest uważana za bardzo ładną przez innych obozowiczów. Ubiera się w punkowe ubrania, nosi srebrną magiczną bransoletkę, która zmienia się w Egidę. Thalia posiada składany pojemnik, który zamienia się we włócznię. Jako Łowczyni Artemidy, nosi srebrną kurtkę i spodnie kamuflujace. Posiada również łuk. Ciekawostki *Thalia na ironię ma lęk wysokości, choć jest córką Pana Niebios. *Imię Thalia to także imię jednej z trzech Gracji, stąd imię "Thalia Grace". *Thalia to także imię jednej z muz - muzy komedii. *Ulubiony zespół Thalii to Green Day. *Urodziła się 22 grudnia 1985 r. *Niektórzy fani rysują ją jako para z Lukiem (Thaluke). *Chociaż we wszystkich częściach ma niebieskie oczy, to w "Złodzieju Pioruna" Riordan napisał, że są ciemnozielone. *Ona i Jason mieli wspólną matkę więc to prawdziwe rodzeństwo ale jedyne takie, w którym jedna osoba jest grecka, a druga rzymska. Ponieważ, ojcem Thalii jest Zeus a Jasona jego rzymski odpowiednik Jupiter. *Zoe powiedziała, że Thalia zawsze miała słabość do chłopców. *Gdy była mała, zaprzyjaźniła się z Lukiem i Annabeth i razem walczyli z potworami. *Gdy miała umrzeć, Zeus zlitował się nad nią i zamienił ją w sosnę. Jednak gdy Percy, Grover i Annabeth, Clarisse i Tyson odzyskali Złote Runo, ono zadziałało aż za dobrze i zmieniło Thalię znowu w człowieka. Thalia.jpg Thalia grace by jujubajulia-d4m57xk.png Thalia daughter of zeus by germanmissiles-d4kowa2.png Thalia and luke by moozy6-d6e30ka.png Tumblr static thalia grace by drnightflower-d4rsg1r.jpg Ana luke i thalia.png Thalia grace by w l k-d50prqa.jpg Thalia grace by annabeth590-d37fkyc.jpg Thalia1111.png Thalia by aktigerlily-d5t2ry8.jpg Chibi thalia by blacknina-d5aanaj.jpg Thalia s power by o0 sarcasm 0o-d63x0dw.png Pjato thalia by aminec-d4mrz9h.png Thalia grace by manillalu-d5pv903.jpg Pj thalia grace colored by maygirl96-d4bnzef.jpg Thalia Grace by i like sporks.jpg Thalia grace by w l k-d50prqa.jpg Thalia grace by annabeth590-d37fkyc.jpg Thalia Grace by cola san.jpg Thalia grace by xdjt27xd-d5dkwgh.jpg imagesgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi"